


Chary - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1126]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is worried. It's been two weeks and no word from Tony yet, but when Tony finally contacts him is he ready for it?





	Chary - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/31/2002 for the word [chary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/31/chary).
> 
> chary  
> Wary; cautious.  
> Not giving or expending freely; sparing.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604), [Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025), [Inchoate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575754), and [Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692712).

# 

Chary - Pregnant Tony Version

A second week had passed without word from Tony and Gibbs was going out of his mind. He growled and snarled at anyone and everyone that wasn’t Tony. He’d even bit Fornell’s head off when he’d come over for dinner on Friday, which had caused Fornell to shake his head and mutter that you two deserve each other.

Gibbs knew the baby’s due date was approaching and he couldn’t help wondering if Tony had decided that Gibbs wouldn’t be a part of the baby’s life. Doctor’s appointments that he should have been invited to as the father of the baby came and went with no word for Tony. He was growing desperate.

He thought he knew the flower that Tony considered his favorite, the sunflower, but he didn’t know how to confirm it without talking to Tony. He hated feeling like he was walking on eggshells with the guy, but he really didn’t know him well enough to know what he should do next. They’d had one anonymous hookup, one date, and a smattering of time spent together for work or other things.

It wasn’t enough to really know the person. Tony was probably feeling the same way and he’d been his normal bastard self demanding and demanding and not giving anything in return. No wonder Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted him in his life. 

He knew he really needed to give Tony an apology. It would shock his team to learn that he did know how to say sorry, but some situations it was important to do so and this was one of them. He wanted to give the apology in person, but fear of Tony’s reaction kept him silent.

Tony stared at his phone. He was trying to do his work despite the distractions of the baby coming any day, but every few seconds his head would turn back to the phone. After Gibbs’ previous behavior, he had a right to be chary regarding contacting the man again.

Still, support would be nice and Gibbs had finally respected him enough to stay away for 2 weeks without contact. He’d start to type a message out to Gibbs and then erase the whole thing. He didn’t even know what to say to Gibbs anymore.

He wanted to trust him, but he really couldn’t yet. He’d given Gibbs an olive branch in the form of that puzzle, but he still wasn’t sure the outcome of that and whether he could really start to dole out trust in small pieces to the guy to try and build a relationship with him. Maybe that would be the place to start.

Firing off a short and simple text, Tony asked, “You figure out that flower yet?”

Gibbs whole face lit up when he saw a text from Tony. McGee and Bishop exchanged glances and wondered if Gibbs was going through a midlife crisis. He’d been growly for 2 whole weeks for no reason that they could determine and now because of a text message when he hated texting he was happy.

Neither one of them understood what was going on, but they were both chary of the extreme mood changes and didn’t trust that Gibbs would stay that happy. Gibbs ignored the glances that McGee and Bishop were exchanging. Tony had finally contacted him again. 

“I think so. Are you ok? Fornell wouldn’t tell me anything.” Gibbs texted back.

Tony shook his head. “Probably because Fornell knew I’d have his head if he did. ;) What flower do you think it is?” Tony ignored Gibbs question about whether he was ok because really he didn’t know how to answer that and he didn’t want to get into it with Gibbs over text.

“Sunflower.”

“Why do you think that’s my favorite flower?” He knew he hadn’t warned Gibbs that he would want a reason, but really even if the man managed to guess the correct flower it didn’t mean anything unless he’d figured out why it was Tony’s favorite flower too.

“Like the sunflower, you love the sun. You also appreciate it’s many uses as food in the form of sunflower seeds, as sunflower oil in cooking and other products. Also, sunflowers are strong and easy to grow, even in the strongest droughts and toughest heat they will still prosper.”

Before Tony could formulate a response to the first text, a second text from Gibbs came in, “I would hope you would see yourself similarly and thus appreciate the sunflower for that capability. They also doubled for medicinal uses and represent loyalty, vitality, intelligence, happiness, and adoration all qualities that one would value in a mate.”

Tony was flabbergasted by this response. Clearly, Gibbs had been doing his research. He started to type up another reply when, yet another text came in from Gibbs, “And of course, we can’t forget that in China they represent long life and good fortune. Both things anyone would want in their life along with the generous bounty that Native Americans have always associated with them due to all that the sunflower provided them like seeds and pigments.”

Tony hurriedly typed his response before Gibbs could send another text. “You’ve clearly done your research and put a lot of thought into which flower is my favorite. I like that, but the sunflower isn’t my favorite flower. I wish it were though, I like the qualities that you see in it that you think I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have tomorrow's story written, but not the next day's. Sigh. Wish me luck!
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
